


Poison

by wertherH



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH
Summary: ＊復健文＊第一場Poison舞台林在范的造型。＊這篇的林在范有點斯文敗類（？）
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> ＊復健文  
> ＊第一場Poison舞台林在范的造型。  
> ＊這篇的林在范有點斯文敗類（？）

＊＊＊

一、

林在范是系上最冷淡的教授，這是眾所皆知的，有修他的課的人都知道，林教授人狠話不多，作業量或許不是最多的，但打分數的標準卻是最苛薄的那一種，當時金有謙百般相勸，勸他不要修林在范的攝影，去修朴教授的歷史都比較好過一些。

但王嘉爾沒有，他沒有像BamBam或是金有謙那樣修了簡單好過的課，也沒有像段宜恩還是崔榮宰那樣去修朴教授的歷史，他修了攝影，林在范的攝影，以一堂令學生害怕的課來說，人多的不可思議，第一堂課他坐在靠後的位置，心裡還想著自己是不是走錯了教室。

但當前門被拉開，講堂一片寂靜，皮鞋的鞋根敲打地板的聲音響起，走進來的人看似慵懶，身上的西裝卻挺挺的襯在肩上，過長的黑髮沒有像其他教授一樣用髮油往後梳，而是散散的落在額前，一副眼鏡掛在鼻梁上，已經滑下一半。

林教授細長如貓的眼掃過整個教室，眼神似乎在他身上停了一下，但那也有可能只是王嘉爾的錯覺，那人勾起微笑，絲毫沒有傳到眼底，僅僅只是一個壞笑的表情而已，「我們開始上課吧？」那人清亮又黏呼的嗓音說道，他聽見前排幾個無法自制的小學妹嘰嘰喳喳的叫了起來。

他大概能理解，這堂課能滿人的原因。

二、

屁股不自在的在椅子上扭了一下，王嘉爾嘆了口氣，把雙腿夾緊，希望自己撐起的褲襠並不是太明顯，可能是他的動作太明顯，也可能是那些忍不住的喘息終於偷偷從他嘴裡溜了出來，坐在他旁邊的小學妹轉過頭來，一臉擔憂：「學長？你還好嗎？」

微笑，通紅的臉，咬緊下唇，王嘉爾搖了搖頭，但那人不但沒有放棄，反而輕輕的將手搭在了他的手臂上，「你的臉很紅欸……要不要跟教授說一下？」他知道學妹是好意、是關心，但這時候的他真的不需要任何人的碰觸，調整呼吸，他終於回道；「酥酥學妹，真的不用了。」

這時他股間裡的小玩具突然跳了一下，搔弄著他的前列腺，王嘉爾不自覺又將腿夾的更緊，立刻扭頭看向講台，林在范沒有看他，就著投影幕講解光影的原理，一只手搭在西裝口袋裡，那個小玩意兒立刻在他體內震了起來，他咬緊下唇，不願去看坐在他旁邊的學妹是什麼表情，覺得羞辱、毫無尊嚴，攥緊的手讓課本書頁皺了起來，學妹依舊一臉擔憂的問他的身體狀況。

突然──「酥同學，上課不要說話。」林教授清冷的聲音傳來，王嘉爾一個輕顫，迷茫的雙眼微閉，看林在范在嘴邊比了一個噓的手勢，像是在提醒學妹，但他很清楚，那是對他的警告，王嘉爾摀住嘴，牙齒咬住了過長的袖口，一手摀住下腹，緊閉的腿，小穴裡那顆跳蛋猛烈的動了起來，眼神逐漸渙散，在滿人的課堂上，除了林在范，沒有一個人注視著他。

背脊傳來的隱隱快感讓他忍不住將眼睛後翻，「唔──」如果此時只有他與林在范兩人，他可能會可憐的哭出聲，但是……堆疊的快感朝他襲來，林在范對他眨眨眼，嘴裡毫無語調的講解著，鏡片後的雙眸充滿了笑意，他點了個王嘉爾根本聽不清楚的名字，思緒渙散的他只知道那個人回答了林在范的問題，接著──「很好，這位同學做的很棒。」

然後，他高潮了，王嘉爾趴到了桌上才忍住了身體的抽搐，幾乎是停止了自己的呼吸才沒讓任何聲音發出來，腦袋一片空白，濕潤的感覺接著從褲檔那傳來，林在范大概是看見了他的掙扎，竟好意地把跳蛋關閉了，也不知道他就這樣待了多久，快感後的餘韻讓他昏昏欲睡。

「學長？」女孩軟軟的手搭上他的肩膀，王嘉爾跳了起來，再度對上學妹擔憂的眼神，「你真的沒事嗎？」王嘉爾的嘴開開合合，情緒還沒從剛才的高潮緩下來，「怎麼了嗎？」他還不知道怎麼開口，林在范就已經站到了他們的桌前，他這才回過神環顧教室，只剩他們三人。

「那、那個──」女孩稍微紅了臉，王嘉爾的心沉了下來，他不該意外的，畢竟這堂課上的女孩面對林在范都是這樣的，「我看學長好像很不舒服的樣子。」女孩手舞足蹈地解釋道，「我想帶他去保健室……」

「那就交給我吧。」林在范淡淡地說，他對上王嘉爾的視線，挑逗又狡猾，「你一個女孩子也扶不動他，我來就好了，你去上下一堂課吧。」學妹匆匆道了謝，接著離開了教室，林在范彎下腰，單薄的唇貼在他耳邊，「射了嗎？是不是褲子都濕了？」

王嘉爾點頭，不敢相信這單單幾句話居然又讓他提起了興致，「嗯！」那顆跳蛋震了一下，但也就一下而已，這次他沒有忍住聲音，泛紅的眼大睜，林在范對他伸出手，對方沒有掩飾臉上的笑意，得意又討人厭的樣子，「走吧。」

三、

這可不是他所期望的進展。

來上這堂課的初衷，除了填補自己缺失的學分外，另一部分是因為他真的很想學攝影，真的很想，所以當第一堂課結束時，林在范特意點出了他的名字，要他去辦公室一趟，他並沒有拒絕，畢竟以一個外國學生來說，這不是什麼罕見的事。

林在范的辦公室在藝術大樓的五樓，接近頂樓，在走廊左拐後的最後一間，安靜又有些陰涼，這位教授是學院裡少數有個人辦公室的教授，一入門，迎接他的是兩大排的書櫃，擺滿了攝影、文學相關書籍，他跟在林在范背後，等教授滑入那張辦公以後，呆呆地站在原地。

依照往常的劇情，他們接下來的對話應該是：＂你是外國生？在這邊學習有遇到任何困難嗎？＂巴拉巴拉，諸如此類的關心或是質疑，但林在范翻了翻桌上的文件，抬頭時眼鏡的反光讓他看不清那人的神情，但他聽見那人開口，說：「你願意來當我的模特嗎？」

王嘉爾的第一反應是楞在原地，直到那道劍眉高高的挑起，他才吞吞吐吐的回道：「什、什麼意思？」林教授輕笑，繼續翻閱著文件，像是一點也不在意他似的，「當我的模特，我剛剛在課堂上注意到你了，覺得你──」

那雙貓眼抬起，打量著他，「我覺得你有潛力。」王嘉爾嚥了燕，不知為何林在范的視線讓他想要縮成一團，反射性的想保護自己，「你可以考慮，要是有興趣就來辦公室找我。」這句話說的一點溫度也沒有，那人將注意力完全放到了文件上，揮揮手，把他打發了出去。

他可不是隨意任人使喚的小狗，但當王嘉爾悄悄關上門時，他並不覺得憤怒，也沒有想要立刻傳簡訊跟弟弟們抱怨的衝動，而是慢慢地步下樓梯，腦海裡還刻印著林在范看他的眼神，賺些外快是個不錯的主意，當教授的模特，不需要每天排夜班收拾廚餘和餐具，當他回過神來，自己已經站在宿舍的大廳，心裡盤算著，要是表現良好，或許他就不需要跟兩個陌生人住在一起。

當天晚上他跟餐廳老闆提了辭職，卻意外地沒有跟他的好友提起這件事。

四、

他當上了林在范的模特兒。

進辦公室時手心微微冒著汗，怦怦的心跳預示著他的興奮與緊張，王嘉爾不知道自己怎麼了，腦子裡有個小小的聲音告訴他，＂別這樣做，你會後悔的＂但腎上腺素和他充滿冒險精神的期待感已經佔了上風，

或許是因為他對自己的外貌很有自信……小的時候他不覺得自己多好看，更多時候是用搞怪或是惡作劇的方式來隱藏對自己的自卑感，但隨著年紀漸長，他不再是瘦弱的小孩，運動對他來說得心應手、健身更是成為他紓壓和發洩的第一選擇。

他長得好看這件事，是上了大學，來到韓國後，被女生追求，才逐漸了有了這個想法，之後跟弟弟們講，也是換來幾個毫不留情的白眼，說＂你長得好看還要我們說出來嗎？＂這樣酸溜溜的嘲諷，他知道自己長得好看，但當林在范說出：「來當我模特。」這句話時，他才真的＂明白＂。他推門走進，林在范在窗邊看書，因為邊間的緣故，這間辦公室總是比其他教室更涼一些。

林在范看見他並沒有驚訝，而是緩緩闔上書，對他露出了在課堂上都不曾見過的微笑，微微勾起的嘴角，彎成新月的雙眸，頓時讓林在范變得柔軟，似乎還有那麼一點親切感，「考慮好了嗎？」林教授開口問，點頭，王嘉爾有些口乾舌燥，忍不住用舌頭潤了潤嘴唇。

「那我們來討論一下拍攝內容吧？」

五、

他的照片是林在范的私人收藏。

至少林在范與他討論拍攝內容時是那麼說的，這是一場私人攝影，照片不會展覽或是公開，只是他自己私心的作品，以他希望的方式所創造出來的收集品，這話聽了有些彆扭，但林在范給出的價格足以讓他在校區外租一間公寓，林在范還同意讓他自己安排拍照的時間，這樣自由高薪的工作，這是世上可沒有幾個。

腦內的警報打響，畢竟任何好處都是有代價的，所以當林在范要求他脫下上衣時，他猶豫、但不意外，林教授微笑，只在王嘉爾面前露出的溫柔，「如果你不想，也沒關係。」那時他躺在飯店的大床上，穿著寬鬆的衣服與棉褲，林在范從不告訴他拍攝的主題，只會告訴他，要去哪、穿什麼而已，而這次的拍攝，比前幾次在街頭上都更有情色的意味。

前幾次只是林在范為了讓他熟悉鏡頭所安排的，這一場開始才是重頭戲，王嘉爾用手指勾住衣物的下襬，林在范提起鏡頭對準了他，往上撩動的衣服露出他鍛鍊良好的結實腹肌，配合林在范按下快門時的閃光，王嘉爾忍不住喘了口氣，想像那人鏡頭後專注的神情。

看著他的視線，全心全意地只為他所有，當衣服落在床上，王嘉爾癱倒在床鋪上，像隻伸懶腰的慵懶貓咪，林在范說著＂很好＂距離那麼遠卻像是在他耳邊呢喃，不受控的手輕輕覆著自己的身軀，摩擦過乳尖時他輕顫了一下，臉都紅了起來。

他想要縮進被子裡，躲起來，逃離林在范的鏡頭，和那人毫不掩飾的注視，他猜想，那鏡頭後究竟是冷靜的專業還是壓抑的慾望，但在他能那麼做之前，林在范說：「舒服嗎？」王嘉爾驚訝的停下動作，直到林在范放下相機，眼神直直看向他。

「你感覺好像很舒服的樣子，再做一次，好嗎？」說完那人又提起相機，王嘉爾猶豫了一下，才讓手掌貼著胸部下圍，往上滑動，讓指尖擦過乳頭，小小的、粉粉的乳尖在刺激與興奮下硬挺了起來，「很好。」閃光燈閃爍，他的動作更加受到鼓舞，王嘉爾用指頭捏住乳尖，像他平常那樣愛撫自己一般的搓揉了起來，嘴裡時不時發出如貓般的低吟。

褲襠裡的東西在棉褲下高高翹起，他的手深了進去，看林在范沒有多做反應，反而更專注的拍攝，王嘉爾把自己的東西掏了出來，從沒想過別人的視線能讓他那麼興奮，「你可以自慰沒關係。」那人鼓勵道，王嘉爾也沒有耐心磨蹭，很快就上上下下的撸動著自己的陰莖，他在林在范的視線下玩弄著乳頭自慰，這樣的暴露感很快就讓他攀上高潮。

燈光閃爍，如他無法思考的大腦，濁白的體液噴灑在他的下腹，順著腹肌的曲線，流進了肚臍眼裡，林在范不知道從何時站到了床邊，那人一手穩穩地拿著相機，另一手沾了沾小漥裡的精液，手指送到他嘴邊，王嘉爾含住，用舌頭舔，吸吮著苦澀的味道，想像自己在吸另一個人的陰莖，相機的閃光又亮了，林在范鼓勵著他，只讓他舔得更起勁。

或許他早該預料到，自己從那天開始，就無法拒絕林在范的要求。

六、

他們來到了林在范的辦公室，一路上他因為自己濕漉漉的褲襠而抬不起頭，在外人眼裡，他可能更像是被教授責罵的學生，而不是一個剛在滿是人的教室裡高潮的變態，但這依舊沒有安慰他所剩無幾的羞恥心，當他們終於進門，王嘉爾就像地一次進入這個教室一般站在原地。

林在范沒有坐下來看文件，而是不及不忙的拿出相機。「把褲子脫下，慢一點，我想拍下精液滴下來的模樣。」那人毫無遮攔的指示讓他的耳框通紅，但依舊乖乖的，慢慢地解開拉鍊，把褲子拉下，他依照林在范的要求，沒有穿內褲，一拉下就能看見濃稠的精液黏著布料拉出長長的細絲，林在范把他的模樣拍了下來，接著「轉過來，扳開你的屁股。」

他照做了，其實他也不是別無選擇，但王嘉爾還是照做了，心底癢癢的，越是聽話內心卻越是躁動不安。轉過身，褲子還卡在他的大腿間，但王嘉爾也不是很在意，稍微翹起屁股，翻開臀瓣讓林在范看那條從小口裡露出來的細線。

接著他感覺的跳蛋在往後抽動，林在范正在把他的跳蛋拔出來，圓形的小球壓過他的肉壁，讓他爽的忍不住發抖，當跳蛋通快那圈肌肉時，＂波＂的一聲，就像是他的肉穴還吸著跳蛋不放，異物被抽出的他忍不住感到一陣空虛感，小穴一張一合，這些日子以來他也知道這樣的景色對林在范來說是傑出的作品，忍不住把屁股又往對方的鏡頭湊了湊。

「很熱呢。」那人低語，王嘉爾轉過頭看見林在范用指尖把玩著小球，「跳蛋都被你含熱了。」那人笑著說，王嘉爾的陰莖卻一抽一抽的又硬了起來，他想起那顆跳蛋在他體內有多爽，想起林在范一邊上課一邊注意著他的高潮，想到那人看他的眼神，露骨的慾望。要是那人深入他的體內，就能親身體會他的肉穴有多熱了。

但林在范從來沒有操過他，連用手指都沒有，他常常讓王嘉爾自慰、玩玩具，甚至是引導他的動作，但從來沒有真正的碰觸他，這讓王嘉爾不禁有些……煩躁，是因為他沒有魅力嗎？但要是他沒有魅力，林在范一開始就不會拍他了，還是──他對自己根本沒有興趣。

在他沉浸於自己的思緒時，林在范早已拿出了別的東西，一根仿真的矽膠陰莖，「森啊。」那人喚著他，用最親密的語氣叫他做最下流的事，「接下來插入這個可以嗎？」每次都會詢問，即使他早就知道王嘉爾會照做，但這一次──這一次他不打算聽話。

「不行。」對於他的拒絕，王嘉爾第一次看見了林在范驚訝的表情，但那人沒有憤怒，表情也沒有因此變得冰冷，而是問：「為什麼？」他舔唇，起身一步步向那人走近，林在范放下相機，眉眼間沒有一絲不愉快，他的雙手貼在那件西裝外套上，順著往下滑，膝蓋觸及到地板，跪在了林在范面前，「因為……因為森尼想要這個。」

雙手捧住林在范的褲襠，底下的東西沒有完全勃起，但也處於半硬的狀態，「喔？」林在范挑眉，眼底的驚訝更加明顯，「森尼這麼快就想要教授的肉棒了嗎？」他咬著下唇點頭，那人臉上的笑意漸濃，「嗯──本來想要讓你慢慢習慣的，但你早就想要被我操了，是嗎？」

他扭了扭，腿間的性器只因侮辱而更加興奮，「我們森尼真是個淫蕩的小婊子。」林在范的手輕撫著他的後頸，嘴裡說出來的話卻毫無善意，「想要就說出來。」他的嘴唇在拉鍊邊磨蹭，鼻腔裡滿是男性的氣味，「森、森尼想要教授的肉棒……」

把臉埋進去，他的臉頰能感覺的對方的陰莖在慢慢鼓脹，「哪裡想要教授的肉棒呢？」他嚥了嚥，他想要林在范的陰莖在他嘴裡，但更想要那根肉棒在他屁股裡，把他搗的亂七八糟，「屁、屁股──」林在范解開拉鍊，半垂軟的陰莖打在他臉上，王嘉爾用鼻尖去蹭，伸出舌頭去舔，那人卻突然抓住他的後腦，把龜頭塞了進來。

在他開始吸之前拔出去，就這樣來來回回的，每次林在范捅入深淺都不同，有幾次直接插進了他的喉嚨裡，讓他忍不住乾嘔，口水就這樣滴滴答答的流了出來，林在范的陰莖是越來越硬，但他的不滿卻越來越強烈，不能好好吃肉棒的委屈逐間浮現，王嘉爾發出了一聲可憐的嗚咽，林在范居然笑了起來，「對不起、對不起──來、啊──」

張嘴，那人這次終於把性器好好地插入他嘴中，王嘉爾吸吮著，臉頰凹陷，把苦澀腥鹹的前液吸進嘴裡，像個餓壞的孩子，林在范就這樣讓他吸了好一會，抽出陰莖時就跟拔出跳蛋一樣，波的一聲，難分難捨，他不滿的呻吟，林在范卻又再度拿起相機，用粗長的陰莖把王嘉爾的雙眼擋住，跳動的肉棒壓在他的鼻樑上，自己的口水和前液混在一起，沾的他滿臉都是，林在范拍下照片，用肉棒拍打他面頰的節奏都是說不出的滿意。

「你是我見過最棒的。」龜頭在他唇邊蹭著，沿著他的唇形，溜了進去，他吸著吸著，心底卻有些不滿，「起來。」他狽地站起身，「衣服脫掉。」一件又一件的衣物與被遺忘的跳蛋一起落在了地上，現在，對比林在范的衣冠楚楚，他一絲不掛，陰莖甚至在剛剛的刺激下抽搭搭的流著水，「要套子嗎？」林在范每一句話都像在頂撞他的神經。

或許是現在的他太敏感了，那人的溫柔語氣突然變得像是慣性的游刃有餘，暗示著林在范並不是第一次把人帶進辦公室，一步一步讓人落入陷阱，在慢慢的磨成最棒的玩具，他以前的＂模特兒＂都會要求戴套嗎，都是讓林在范耐心的安撫嗎？他不禁這樣想，然後搖了搖頭。

「想要教授射進來。」他堅定地回道，即使聲音又小又委屈，那人看王嘉爾越是不聽話，臉上的笑意就越大，攬住他的腰，林在范把他拉進懷裡，兩人挺起的肉莖互相蹭著，「真的？」這是第一次他們如此接近，對方的鼻息，乾澀的唇角，貼在他唇邊，「真的。」細微的音量還是被林在范聽見了，那人咬住他的嘴，粗暴的吻像是要將他吞噬，那一刻腦子終於開始放空，在這個吻之下，他甚至還覺得自己很特別。

粗暴地將他轉過身，林在范的手壓住他的後腰，讓王嘉爾順勢趴在辦公桌上，濕潤的龜頭挑逗著他難耐的入口，沒多久，直接挺入，肉棒插進了手指與跳蛋都到不了的地方，輾開肉穴最深處，「好熱、好軟──」林在范貼在他耳邊說，像是要及時告訴王嘉爾他的感受，不安分的陰莖搗弄了幾下，爽的王嘉爾雙腿直抖，「你就是為了被操而生的。」

一下，抽到只剩龜頭還被含在入口，接著插到最深，他呻吟起來，陣陣快感不斷傳來，「嗯、我們森尼就喜歡這樣被操，對嗎？」林在范磨著，雖然插著深，但動得很慢，「對、啊嗯──喜、喜歡──再快……」他抽泣著，濕軟的肉壁縮個不停。

「再快？」嘴上問著，但林在范可沒真的聽起來有多疑惑，腰部的動作越加發狠，肉棒在他的肉穴裡進進出出，抽插的節奏快得讓他喘不過氣。「我們森尼好可愛，爽到都哭了。」語氣像是在逗小孩，操著王嘉爾的速度倒是完全沒有慢下來。

他的確爽到哭了，他甚至很確定，要不是眼前這張桌子，他早就腿軟到被林在范壓在地上操了，想像那個畫面，他反而夾得更緊，林在范粗吼一聲，把陰莖插到最底，接著攪動，他能聽見潤滑液與體液在他體內的聲音，好爽，他就要射了，一隻手胡亂的往後伸，勾住林在范的脖子，「要射……森尼想射了……」

對方親吻他的臉頰，「射吧、全部射出來。」一邊說一邊壓過他的前列腺，王嘉爾終於抵不住快感，精液可憐兮兮的噴了出來，被操射出來的精液比起用噴的，更像是用流的從龜頭上的小孔流下，高潮後林在范操他的動作沒停，過度敏感的肉穴還有些痠痛，他哭出聲，本想叫停，但林在范插的狠，手卻溫柔的安撫他的背脊，「沒事、沒事，很快就會舒服了。」

過度敏感到一定的程度，那些激烈的抽插的確又開始舒服了起來，「我還會讓森尼射好多好多。」肉棒在他體內一顫一顫的，「也會射很多很多給森尼──你要好好享受。知道嗎？」他哭著，點著頭，被插的感覺似乎讓他上癮了。

林在范如約射在他體內，射了好多好多，射到他小腹微微的凸起，而他也射了好多好多，射到最後直接失禁，爽的尿了出來，四肢無法動彈的他被林在范安置在地上，雙腳拉開，精液裝飾著他的全身，一張一合的肉穴吐出更多，林在范的鏡頭對準了他，這次用的是一台拍立得，林在范對著機器吐出的照片微笑。

「下次我想去公廁試試，我們帶上剛剛沒用的玩具，好嗎？」

「……好❤」

＿Fin


End file.
